


breathless

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: & the tiniest hint of praise kink, Ambiguous Relationships, Choking, Control Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Making Out, No Sex, Teasing, as in its unclear whether or not theyre dating when this takes place, but its fine they r havin a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kaito doesn't believe that kink divination is a real thing, even If Kokichi always seems to know what he's into before he does.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	breathless

They've made out a few times before, but nothing like this.

Kokichi was the one to initiate it—as he usually was—and Kaito was more than happy to oblige. They were already in Kaito's room arguing about something ridiculous and pointless: whether or not the Earth was flat. They both knew Kokichi only said it for the sake of arguing, and they both didn't care. 

Kokichi pushes him onto the bed, kneeling between his thighs. "Of course they want you to believe that it's round. That way you won't ask questions about what they're hiding on the other side of it."

Kaito gives an annoyed huff and grabs Kokichi's scarf, pulling him closer. "The other side of it? I thought you said stuff would fall off the edge. How can you think there's stuff hidden on the other side if it would all fall off?"

Rolling his eyes, Kokichi responds, "Uh, duh, I just said I don't believe in round Earth. I didn't say anything about gravity."

They stare at each other for a moment, gazes flickering back and forth between making eye contact and looking at each other's lips, before they crash together. They don't bother with trying to start slow, mouths remaining open and motions frantic. 

"God, you're so annoying," Kaito gasps between kisses. 

Kokichi giggles against his mouth. "I try," he says before pulling Kaito back in for more.

Once they get into a rhythm they stop trying to speak for a while, tongues too busy for their minds to form full sentences anyways.

He's used to it now, but the first time, Kaito had been surprised by Kokichi's apparent experience. "I watched a tutorial," Kokichi had told him. Kokichi takes control of the pace and they both know it's a lie.

Kokichi takes control in general, he's learned.

"Lean back," he orders. Kaito listens.

Kokichi's gaze traces his form, and with that look in Kokichi's eyes, Kaito almost forgets that he's fully clothed.

Then Kokichi has that awful smile, the one that says he's planning something-

"You trust me," he says. He doesn't phrase it as a question but as fact; one he knows Kaito doesn't want to admit but can't disagree with.

He continues without waiting for a response. "I have a hidden talent. You see, I'm really good at figuring out what people are into."

Kaito stares up at him with a mixture of curiosity, excitement, and nerves. "Oh yeah?"

Leaning down until their faces are an inch apart, he repeats, "You trust me."

Kaito looks into his half-lidded eyes. "... I trust you."

Kokichi reaches a hand up and drags it through Kaito's hair, down around the side of his head. He brings it forward to grasp around the throat. Kaito's breathing becomes erratic, and his eyes widen.

"Such a vulnerable position you allowed me to put you in," Kokichi whispers. Kaito's eyes narrow again and his face flushes.

Leaning closer to Kaito's ear, Kokichi presses gently against either side of the throat—not enough to affect airflow, more than enough to demonstrate access. "Does that excite you?"

Kaito swallows and the movement in his throat presses against Kokichi's palm. Kokichi's eyes glisten, a knowing smile playing across his lips.

"You have to tell me what you want, you know. I can only continue if you tell me that's what you want." His voice drops lower, tone sultry. "I'll stop if you want me to, but I have a feeling you don't."

Head swimming, Kaito glances away. He struggles for a moment between what he thinks he should want, what he actually wants, a need for denial, and embarrassment—with Kokichi talking to him like that, he curses himself internally for his desire to give in.

"Well? I'm waiting," Kokichi breathes by his ear. Kaito shudders involuntarily.

He gives in.

"Yes," he responds.

Kokichi's smile softens, and it might have looked sweet if it weren't for his fingers still wrapped around Kaito's throat. "Yes, what?" he prompts.

Kaito groans—of course Kokichi would never make anything easy for him, though he's more upset at himself for being into it. Still, he can't bring himself to say something like, 'yes, choke me.'

"Just... do it already," he manages.

"Good boy," Kokichi says, and Kaito's face burns. Then he pulls his hand away and adds, "but no."

Staring in a state of confusion and arousal, Kaito watches for a moment as Kokichi springs to his feet. He's halfway across the room when Kaito sits up and shouts after him, "Wait, what?!"

Kokichi spins on his heel, continuing his way towards the door backwards. "I needed to know what you wanted so I could make a decision, but you can't tell me what to do." His grin spreads across his cheeks, almost unsettlingly wide. "Good to know that you're into that, though."

Kaito sputters without thinking, "N—no I'm not!"

Turning back around with a 'tsk' sound, Kokichi places a hand on the doorframe. "Don't go lying to yourself, now. Maybe if you're honest I'll actually do it next time."

He leaves with a laugh. Kaito considers chasing after him, before remembering he has... something else to deal with, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if anyone was disappointed by the lack of actual choking, ill write something kinkier next time i promise, also yes im aware i named a fic abt choking "breathless" what abt it. shoutout to my friend who suggested it and didn't expect me to actually listen


End file.
